Dangerous Love a GREY brothers sis fic!
by wrachelle
Summary: This story is about Ash, who is the Grey brothers sister. She is 18, Shane is 19, Jason is 20 and Nate is 16. She is the star of the soccer team and has a lot of friends. She is dating the most popular guy in school and everyone thinks he is the nicest gu
1. Welcome to My Life

This story is about Ash, who is the Grey brothers sister. She is 18, Shane is 19, Jason is 20 and Nate is 16. She is the star of the soccer team and has a lot of friends. She is dating the most popular guy in school and everyone thinks he is the nicest guy. But when he starts abusing her she thinks otherwise. She loves him so she stays with him. How long can she keep her little secret from her friends and family? OR will it be too late when they find out...?

Chapter One

"Hey Ash, PASS IT OVER HERE!" Alexis said. Alexis was one of Ash's best friends on the soccer team. Hearing Alexis's scream Ash immediately passed the ball. Alexis kicked it and it went sailing past Emily into the goal! "YEAH LEX! NICE SHOT!" Ash said. She ran up and slapped her hand as Bailey came up and gave them high five's too. "Dude we are going to be awesome this year! Maybe even undefeated!" Ash was beaming ear to ear. "I know girls! This season is going to be great. Nothing is going to distract me. All of my energy is going to be concentrated on the game." As she said this a car pulled up in the parking lot. A very cute boy got out and sat on the front of his car. Bailey looked at Ash "Oh yeah. ALL of your energy is going to be focused on soccer. Sure. Then why is Jared waiting for you by his car." Ash blushed. She really liked Jared and she didn't broadcast her relationships like the other girls. She pushed the strands of her dark brown hair out of her face. "Umm..because we are kind of dating" she said looking at the ground. She looked up and saw Alexis, Emily, and Bailey staring at her with their mouths wide open. "What" Ash said. Emily was the first to speak up. "You are dating Jared, who just happens to be the hottest guy in school, and you didn't think to tell your friends!?" Bailey then spoke "I mean I know. That's kind of important. Why wouldn't you tell us?" Ash sighed "I don't know guys. I don't even know if I like him that much yet. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure I liked him." Alexis scoffed "Ha, by the way you blush when you hear his name I'd say you really like him. How long have you been dating?" Ash looked at the ground "You know that really doesn't matter." She said hoping she could avoid the subject. "How long Ash?" Emily kept pushing for an answer. "3 MONTHS OKAY GUYS!" They all gasped. "So you've been dating Jared for 3 months and no one knew? How did you get THAT past your brothers? Aren't they like super protective?" Ash laughed "Umm…yeah. When we started dating I told my brothers. Well Jennilyn found out and told me to tell them. So I did. We've become closer friends since mom hired her to baby-sit Frankie now. But my brothers? They didn't really like the idea, but now they really like Jared. They approve." Everyone smiled. "That's great Ash. It's good to see you happy. We'll see you tomorrow" Emily said. With that they all went in their separate directions and Ash headed to Jared's car. "Hey beautiful. How was practice?" Ash blushed. Man she had to stop doing that. "Okay Jared. First things first. How can I be gorgeous right now? I'm all sweaty and disgusting. I need a major shower. And second, practice was awesome. I think we are going to make a run at the state championship this year. And I got captain!" He smiled his hypnotizing smile. "That's great babe. I knew you could do it. And you always look beautiful." Now Ash was blushing and smiling like crazy. "Thanks babe. That's why I love you. You know how to make me smile." Jared smiled back and opened her door for her then got in on the other side and started driving away "So there is this party tonight. I was thinking we could go ya know? Just hang out with friends." Ash sighed "Jared, those are your friends. Not mine. I always feel so out of place. And there is no way my brothers or my parents would let me." He smiled "That's where your wrong babe. They love me. I'll just tell them I'll have you home by a certain time and everything will be fine." Ash started getting a little mad "Jared I just don't want to go. I'm tired and I want to take a nap and work on my music." The car came to an abrupt stop. "Are you serious Ash? Music isn't going to get you anywhere in life. Just because your brothers are famous doesn't mean you will be! If your with me I can give you everything you just have to let me. Your coming to the party. That's final." She looked up furious now and full of disbelief "Your hilarious if you think you can just boss me around like that. I don't take orders from you. I can dump you in a second." He just smiled mischievously to himself "But you won't. Because you love me. And I love you. Deep down you want to go to this party. I'm just breaking you out of your shell" With that he fiercely grabbed her wrist "Your going to the party. Got it?" Ash scared now just nodded her head yes. "Good, we understand eachother. I'll pick you up at eight. Dress nice. Bye babe." With that he leaned in and kissed her and she walked into her house.

End of chapter one.

Comments are lovely! continue? or no?


	2. Acting Different

Chapter 2

Usually when Ash walked in the house she would announced she was home and see what everyone was up to, but she was a little bit rattled with what happened with Jared so she went straight upstairs. She walked right past all of her brothers who were hanging out in the kitchen and went right upstairs. "What's wrong with her?" Shane said. "I don't know but I'm going to check and make sure she is alright." Jason said. With that Jase made his way to Ash's room and knocked. "Can I come in Ash?" Ash looked to the sky in disbelief. Why couldn't they leave her alone for a second!? She didn't really mean that though. She loved her brothers. But sometimes she just needed some alone time to think about things. "Yeah Jase. It's unlocked." Jason walked in the room and saw Ash straightening her hair. "Well usually you come home from soccer and go to sleep for a little while. Judging by the straight hair I'd say you have plans?" He sort of hinted that he wanted her to spill who she was going out with. "Yes Jase. I have plans. I am going to a party with Jared." Jason immediately spoke up "Woah woah woah! What kind of party is this? Remember you may be 18 but you need to be careful. But then again Jared is going. He will watch you I guess. Oh! I almost forgot the reason I came up." Ash knew this was coming "What's wrong Ash? You just seemed a little off since you got home from soccer." She hated lying but she didn't want to worry her brother. They all had enough to worry about being famous. "Nothing. It was just such a hard practice. But I promised I'd go to this party. I just have to hurry up and get ready. It's nothing. I promise." Jason looked skeptically at her but finally gave in "Alright. I believe you Ash. Your not one for lying anyways. I'll see you downstairs in a little." He then left the room and left Ash to get ready. She looked at her wrist, which started to bruise and put some cover-up on it to make it look a little better. She slipped into a nice turquoise colored dress with polka dots, that wasn't too revealing and put on some cute shoes and got ready to go. She owned a lot of dresses because of all of the events she went to with her brothers. You had to dress nice for CD launch parties, and movie premieres, and award shows. Dresses weren't really her thing, but she knew Jared would like it and she just wanted to make him happy now. And she had to admit, she did look very pretty in it. Heels weren't really her thing either so she chose a small heel. pictures of dress if u want to see it- /dresses-by-event/detail.cfm?key352997&vPD&catfamilycelebration

She put some finishing touches on her hair and headed downstairs to wait for Jared. When she walked down the stairs her brothers were all sitting in the living room and her mom and dad were in the kitchen. She arrived at the kitchen first "Hey mom. Hey dad. I'll be back by midnight okay?" Her mom smiled "Oh honey you look gorgeous and that's fine." She was 18, so she didn't technically have a curfew but because of the media attention she got because of her brothers she didn't risk anything. She stayed close to her family and she liked to tour with them so she had no reason to move out or anything. As she made her way to the front door her brothers stopped her "WOW! Ash you look like a girl!" Shane said without thinking. "I mean…not that I never thought you were a girl, but man if we weren't related I'd sooo date you.. I MEAN! That's not what I meant. You look very nice Ash." She was laughing hysterically at Shane. "It's okay Shane I knew what you meant. And thank you." Jase and Nate both told her how beautiful she looked and Jared arrived to take her to the party. "I have to be home by midnight Jared, alright." "Ya babe I got ya covered. We will be home in time don't worry."

At the party

Ash had to talk to a lot of people she didn't know. Jared had the worst friends including her enemy Carlie. What a shock, Carlie was walking over to start something. Ash really wasn't in the mood. "Jared can we go now? I don't want to deal with Carlie. I just want a nice comfy bed to sleep in." He got mad "Oh so your not having fun and you just want to go home. Did you ever think that I might be having fun? God Ash your so selfish. It's only 10:30. We will leave when I say we can leave. Got it?" She was scared to death but she didn't show it. "Yeah Jared" With that Carlie walked up "Hey Jared. Ashley." She gestured to Ash. "So Jared are you seeing anyone?" Jared really didn't like Carlie that much either but he humored her. "Yeah Carlie, the girl sitting next to me. I'm sure even you could figure that out. We were actually about to leave. See you in school." With that he grabbed my hand and we left the party. While he was driving me home he decided to start with me "You know Ash, my friends are important to me. It wouldn't hurt you to mingle with some of them and make friends." She spoke up "I have friends Jared. I don't need new ones. Especially not some of them. They all dress like sluts and act like it too. I'm just not comfortable with it." They arrived at her house. "I'll text you tomorrow alright?" She got ready to leave and he yanked her back by her hair. "Ash, you don't leave this care until I say you can leave. You got that?" She weakly nodded with tears in her eyes. "I will call you tomorrow. Answer your phone. And would it kill you to wear a shorter dress and a little more make-up. I mean come on, no one uses their natural look anymore Ash." She looked devastated "I thought you said I was beautiful no matter what?" He scoffed "Yeah well, that's before you started being disrespectful to me." He slapped her across the face then grabbed her face. "Goodnight Ash." With that he pulled her into a deep aggressive kiss. She got out of the car and shut the door. He rolled down the window. "Oh and Ash. Don't tell your brothers about any of this. Unless you want it to get a lot worse." She nodded and walked into her house. Jared then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number "Hey babe, what are you doing?" a girl's voice picked up on the other line. "Hey Alana. You want to come over to my place maybe have a little fun?" She giggled "You know I do Jared. Pick me up in 5?" He smiled "You got it babe" He hung up, took one last look at the Jonas house and pulled away on his way to Alana's.

End chapter 2


End file.
